


Siren's Sonnet

by leaf_onavine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaf_onavine/pseuds/leaf_onavine
Summary: It always seemed easier to write before talking about his feelings, so that's what he did.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Kudos: 3





	Siren's Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a romantic sonnet for class so I decided to write from the perspective of Wilbur Soot when he fell for Sally

You're waves crashing around me with cadence,

All-encompassing with grace and patience,

I sing your praise and you will sing with me,

Your voice is like a thousand melodies,

You will enchant me with your siren's call,

When I stand with you I never feel small,

Your eyes sparkle like all the stars above,

Spending time with you fits me like a glove,

Without you, by my side, my soul goes blue,

If I could, I would serenade you, too,

You can bring me from my ghostly headspace,

Still standing there in your dress full of lace,

Could we share a life after this all ends?

If not, promise me we will make amends.

**Author's Note:**

> parameters for assignment: 
> 
> 14 lines  
> 10 syllables each line  
> Rhyme scheme  
> Romantic


End file.
